Conlanger:Portal tłumaczenia/Kurs dla wszechpolaka
Część I Polski: To jest rodzina. Rodzina to mężczyzna, kobieta i jedno dziecko. Co robi rodzina? Mężczyzna czyta gazetę, żona sprząta, a dziecko bawi się. To jest szczęśliwa rodzina. * Żajan: Mral tê vôtêłe. Vôtêłe tê dûran, gałte ži ar rômja. Dô dêjê vôtêłe? Dûran cônê karanê, gałte dažałê ži rômja tôtê. Mral tê vajał vôtêłe. * Rodzki: Eto simestvo. Simestvo eto möškina, šenskina i jödino dite. Ššo diläjet simestvo? Möškina ššitäjet növinik, šena poššistit, i dite jegräjet. Eto škestene simestvo. '' *'Tarakański (2010):' ''аңеста треў јаШејм. Шејм аңеста јаЛакі, јаЖен кај јаңАнах му. ¿јач адеја Шејм? аўелбжаша Лакі јаЛембар, аклартаўа Жен кај апеѕа Анах. аңеста треў јаШејм шчеже. '' *'Ahtialański:' ''Љурі вах мєҁпа. Мєҁпа хат маѯє, кіаѯє sє оноз вітмр. Щаа¬ мєҁпа гіановsт? Маѯє атљіпавsтє кыннадраі, кіаѯє ҝүрнєвsта, sє вітмр ӓтєнкорвавsт. Љурі вах пёпаsант мєҁпа. '' *'Nevenlanch:' ''Ace iss familie. Familie iss un homme, femine ent püre. Cë facert familie? Homme lecert un periodice, matrie clart ent püre jecert. Ace iss un felicen familie. '' *'La mishata linge:' ''El varus yen famili. La famili varus yen mane, yen fraw vo yen kiner. Ri ke dotus la famili? La mane legus yen gazet, ona zhene reynus kay vo la kiner pilus kay. Dit varus yen luka famili. '' * 'Deqaru:' ''Naya'im nafenar. Fenarim namazantamaltaglan. Fenarim nazayamaqriya? Mazanim nalehladanibaragawiya, amalim natiyariya, agalim napanyiya. Fenranim na'igax. *: (Ona-temat ona-rodzina. Rodzina-temat ona-człowiek-i-kobieta-i-dziecko-jeden. Rodzina-temat ona-co-robi? Człowiek-temat on-nowość-pismo-czyta, kobieta-temat ona-sprząta, dziecko-temat ono-bawi się. Rodzina-temat ona-szczęśliwa.) * Noliczański: Sibim da. Sibimo mi mer wa jun wa čak nej jit. Ke sibim xo? Meral čidajingar surwa wa jonal warehwa wa nej ziwali. Šiyat sibem da. *: (Rodzina jest. Rodzina-D w mężczyzna i kobieta i jedno dziecko istnieje. Co rodzina robi? Mężczyzna-Erg gazeta czyta i kobieta-Erg sprząta i dziecko bawi-się. Szczęśliwa rodzina jest.) Część II Polski: Ta piękna dziewczyna nazywa się Judyta. Jej piękne, błękitne oczy skrywają wielką tajemnicę, tajemnicę tak straszną, że zagraża ona porządkowi świata. Serce Judyty jest złe: ona nie wierzy w Boga. * Valdeňski: Ja scena giocona caisetă Iudita. Juns scenă, blauă augar ferbierţa en grosce secretos, je secretos lo isreclige, che cet geferdată ornugasei văltasă. Iuditam harţos stăc islecte: jun nai flamdotă Guţasei. * Valdeňski (wersja II): Ја счена гіочона чаісетъ Іудіта. Јунс сченъ, блауъ аугар фербіерца ен гросче сечретос, је сечретос ло ісречліге, чће чет гефердатъ орнунгасеі вълтасъ. Іудітам ћарцос стъч іслечте: јун наі фламдотъ Гуцасеі. * Szindadzki: Ta šenna ðócha hajzi sě Judyta. Jej šenné, gábové ðákka verbenitá gróðnejo tajnika, tajnika þakě zgroznejo, če úgraži on ordnukú prača. Harc Judyty je čarn: ona ne veri na Vúžka. * Noczulski: Dar schůnner fůss hetta Juduttæ. Hůnam schůnner, œsjar eweller safgribba sor aggar sefgribb, sefgribb kåg skære, sack dor heutsfarna hahl hergen ødex. Juduttæm mårgat ær můck: jůn no ydduga nůckt Sjaggel. * Noczulski (wersja II): Дар шуннер фусс ћетта Јүдүттэ. Ћунам шуннер, өсјар евћеллер зафгрібба зыр аггар зефгрібб, зефгрібб ког скэре, сакк дыр ћојтсфарна ћял ћерген ѫдех. Јүдүттэм моргат јэр мукк: јун ны үддүга нуккт Сјаггел. * Projekt-szybko-porzucony: Em tadët grob ſaptarka Jodët. Elf tadëtna, rovatna noſkna vestarka halfavëti stånnëti, stånnës revk gisipë, å el ſabvarka årostoj goſif. Bocſlifat Jodëtif taddët: el dalaftarka Limi. * Krakir: Åta paqui qårgëa nåmumst Gëudota. Agëirt paquirt, agambirt åqqir niqazëami zmulbëim isgrenqamt, isgrenqamt sëlq slëaq’plëim, pilqa dëpqirglum sleagë tråblem. Dåzra Gëudotamt bum åli – a bë åbbenum Tëgëm. * Qathoaš’qan: Nogrq’ta imqs uaša’faš tqervoib’o Udi’ta. Gomdhat’ta uaša’faš vua thofnei’lis thrneq’faš tofni’lu. Tofnei’lis vua drhoe’lo vofneafaš imqth. Va vihrz’dast fe žumdeis’tqat drhoe'lo vofmua’toam. Moingthoaq’dr Udi’toa drhoe’lo visoaq’faš. Va dguhu’das hgvuimq’e. * Tarakański (2007): Тро пэнке Ўакабуто џіаѕоба Јүдүто. Пэкне, жалбове Ђала даріде јун ўаністерна кубўет Џоґажот, Џоґажот ко ијдет, ж аспсујабр јен Нуңот атас Прато. Харцо даде јун анеста эћјоў – јун н’авера прі Боѓо. * Pomerański: Aqueste belle fille se quiame Judíte. Les şanes belles oques albastres caşê la mistère grâde, la mistère tât térrifique que dépère l’ordî mundial. Le coureur de Judíte est malevol: elle n’encrede nel Deu. * Pomorzański: Ta pékná đevka zovi sé Judita. Jeje pékné, modré oči schovujů veliků skrívajků, skrívajků tako střešnů, že pohraža óna pořudkovi svéta. Juditovo sérce je zlé: óna né véruje k Bohu. * Słowski: To krasnu dzjevušku zvut Judeta. Jejo krasne, lazurne oki krońet vélku tajnosć, tajnosć tak strašno, čo ugrožet ona poržadku svéta. Serce Judety jest zue, ona ńe veržet v Boga. * Cyrylinduski: De bedzele lasse namatin Judite. Protame bedzelo ohtso abin zekret, zekret daj orrelo, ke tame biss dongiho pro erte. Erts Juditye biss malelo, tame an kredatiss pro Douh. * Kencyrlski: Der fireja shon gijo Judita. Shadig syre shonen, lizhejen llajo misterin kerin, misterin so bilqomin, mih esh ugrozhojo vethi e uvteje. Sirce e Judita behajo shtat: shad ne baltojo ne Fritse. * Mavaiski: Deka alarai-vaia b'a Iudeta. Nuio sana-vaia, belana Rela Njulu-vesa, Njulu rilama pas Pilun'a Kanil-aredon. Veno-ma-Judeta Ke'ara: nu reKalu-Maleta. * Noliczański: Ike šil binad Yudita yočaha. Tawa šil paltik xiluš mi war muxčob hanjuwa, kada hixšika muxčob, Hudaram warestan ġarbuka. Yuditam pilaj ume da, taul Wahum la zibuwa. *'Zwierzyński' Tena pekna devuska zovut Udiθa. Ura'on pekne, bekitne oko'o skrivac bolse taemnyca, taemnyca tak strasne, ze uro zagrazac pozodek svat. Udiθa'on serce ze: ura ne vezyc u Bug. *'Torski' Der buti mädšen kold Dšudiŧa. Ëna buti, lät blu äx häd grand sekret, veri skari, ŧat enu dandšer täd on velt. Dšudiŧas herŧ bate: ena now traxt God. *'Ahtialański' Ірка дећ ю љурі нұмω sіља хат Юдіта. Ірка ня паімы кірвавsт гранті фєум, ір sкавінт, ҧу рхаінаровsт аҁуіљаран коммааракуљ. Чєн ю Юдіта хат чуныка: нє¬ ка іљљавsта хін АѲОS. '' *'Język rodzki:' ''Eta kräsena diveka zevet se Judita. Onöji kräseni, blari oga zekruvajot velike täjenestvo, täjenestvo tak sträšene, ššo ono grözit pöredeku svita. Serdeke Juditi – zle: ona ne virit ve Boga. * Język tarakański (2010): џіаѕўеба Ўакабу пэнкеңет Једіт. ўаңістерна Ђала пэкне, жалбеўе даріде јун јаЏўегаж кубўе, Џўегаж кўе пустајне, ўааспсујабр јен јаРенд атас Пратет. Харц даде јун аңеста сўебале – ахабжера јун прі Ђепс. * Nevenlanch: Äle bellen meide iss Judith noment. Let bellen, blüven ocklen ocklent un cripe. Sen terriblen cripe, et det mönden orde enpericklesse. Judithen corde iss malen - elle infidert en Dever. * La mishata linge: Dita bela madi hetus Yudit. Ziya bela, selesta okos ferbirgus yen grota sikret, zo reku sikret, zhe el bidroyus la mundiya orde. Yudita kor varus zila: zi ne fideyus na la Got. '' * 'Deqaru:' ''Apzadanlanim naYuditasini. Naya'im apza'axla'ulilina'e dey warlu'ipzaqaqsiya ta'aslupidribarapadriya. Yudita'im yaxazna'e ta'anga: naya'im na'Atawayiya ngal. *: (Ładna-dziewczyna-jeden-temat ona-Judyta-jest nazwana. Ona-temat ładne-niebieskie-oczy-dwa-jego-podmiot co świat-porządek-zagraża one-wielka-tajemnica-skrywają. Judyta-temat serce-jej-podmiot ono-złe: ona-temat ona-Bóg-wierzy nie.) Część III Polski: Polska jest moim krajem, który bardzo kocham. Polacy żyją po katolicku. Ja i moja rodzina chodzimy w każdą niedzielę do kościoła. Co wieczór, tata siada z nami i czyta piękne przypowieści o Jezusie Chrystusie i Bogu Ojcu. My modlimy się i idziemy spać, czekając na nowy dzień pełen wiary w miłosierdzie Boże. *''Pol'sko je mojo kraino, ktoro ja viel'ko l'uviu. Pol'aki žijo katolicko. Ja i moje familie, hodime v každu ňed'el'u v kirha. Čto viečerno, fada sieda s nami i čita krasne připoviestia o Jezusu Krištusu i Bogu Otcu. Me molime sa i id'eme spat', čekajuc na novi dag fulen vieri v Bogovo l'uvost'.'' * Język rodzki: Polska eto moj kräj, kotru menågo lübo. Polaki šijåt katålisko. Jas i möje simestvo, jedem ve veche nedilam ve kirko. Kešgu veššer, ötek sidäjet ze nas i ššitäjet krasni podöbenestva be Jesusa Kristusa i Boga Öteka. Mi möglim se i jedem sepat, kegda ššikäjem za novu den pelenu viri ve bogske miloserde. * Język tarakański (2010): Хўерјелаћ аңеста јаКрен атас јех, јач бернічіда мўелте. ўажіја Хўерјелла каћеліхе. ндеБжаскріјјама міліѕа јех кај Шејм пп јех лаКурніх. ндеБжечрама асіда Аб бјекамі кај аўелбжаша јаМешетта пэнке прі Ісса Хріст кај прі Ђепс Аб. міклепа кај міліѕа лаПндўет, ўечекаўајі јаңАўр шінеңет, плне меБжерен прі ЕхЧід дарі Ђепс. '' * 'Język ahtialański:' ''Поља хат ірвар коаху sє варна нявsтє кі. Пољакы јартавsт ю шаак каѳољікаоsу. Вар sє ірвар мєҁпа изі вєрха цєантік љоурмєнүмөн. Вєрха нєsт таука изұвні моік sє токєндаівsтє ня аміяы ю Јєшуа Хріsтоs sє Таука АѲОS. На үнүмі sє дљавsт ѱєыѳєвsт, хєрєнєвsтӧд помкіран чату ӧм ю іљља sєн мієєні ю АѲОS. * Nevenlanch: Polsen iss mien state, cen ick ame plen. Polsern vivent catholicem. Ick ent mien familie venia det omne Söldin en ecklessie iser. Det omne vesper, papa sedert com nöst ent lecert bellen parable ser Jesus Christ ent Devepäder iser. Nes oria iser ent prosonia, pro neven, plenen ad fidë en Devien Misericordie, din. * La mishata linge: Pola Lan varus meya lan, ri ker me zer amus. Pol vitus katolikaki. Me vo meya famili itus tu kirke si olsa dimane. Si olsa beser meya fadi situs ken no vo legus bela parabel na Yezu Kriste vo Got Fader. No orus vo itus sipen ken varten yen nova dan ken varen fidefula na la Gota mersi. '' * 'Deqaru:' ''Polasqa'im dey uya'e u'aslilani na'alulu. Polasqamaznata'im naqatoliqiqafiya. Uya'a fenaru'im Ata'adulon puridares wala'asi. Ibales tamale wayadan tada'azi a YesuQristu'a'AtaTamalsay ipzazalibarada'aqri. Waya'im wata'agli a dasila'asi, Ata'ilanwayibarziqqalehla'idarlarizanta. *: (Polska-temat co ja-podmiot ja-bardzo-kocham ona-kraj. Polska-człowiek-grupa-temat oni-katolicko-żyją. Ja-i rodzina-moja-temat Bóg-dom-do siódmy-dzień-w my-chadzamy. Wieczór-w ojciec-podmiot my-z on-siada i Jezus-Chrystus-i-Bóg-Ojciec-o piękna-opowieść-mawia. My-temat my-modlimy się i spać-chodzimy Bóg-miłość-wiara-pełny-nowy-dzień-czekać-wykonawca-grupa.) Część III bez cenzury *''Pol'sko je mojo kraino, ktoro ja viel'ko l'uviu, hot' je opanovano přez levicovo psubrat'. Pol'aki žijo katolicko, krom tih zdrajcov naroda, ktore so ateisti bud' innovierci. Ja i moje familie, hodime v každu ňed'el'u v kirha, kak to Pol'akom přistoi. Čto viečerno, fada sieda s nami i čita krasne připoviestia o Jezusu Krištusu i Bogu Otcu, govoři nam tož, čo golizna je zla, itak me vinni sme nosit' golfi i dlugie trousi. Me molime sa i id'eme spat', čekajuc na novi dag fulen vieri v Bogovo l'uvost'. Zatra u nas piate v tim dňu lekcie katehezi. Sme ščaslive, čo liči sa v srednie, ibo koňce koňcov naš trud ňe idi ku čortu.'' Polska jest moim krajem, który bardzo kocham, choć jest opanowany przez lewicową psubrać. Polacy żyją po katolicku, oprócz tych zdrajców narodu, którzy są ateistami tudzież innowiercami. Ja i moja rodzina, chodzimy w każdą niedzielę do kościoła jak na Polaków przystało. Co wieczór, tata siada z nami i czyta piękne przypowieści o Jezusie Chrystusie i Bogu Ojcu, powtarza nam też, że skąpy ubiór to zło, więc powinniśmy nosić golfy i długie spodnie. My modlimy się i idziemy spać, czekając na nowy dzień pełen wiary w miłosierdzie Boże. Jutro mamy piątą w tym tygodniu lekcję religii. Jesteśmy zadowoleni, że liczy się do średniej, bo nareszcie nasz wysiłek nie idzie na marne.